


Every Dream I Dream

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Ava finds out that Sara fights and talks in her sleep.





	Every Dream I Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sad fic. It mentions Laurel appearing in Sara's dreams and features insecure!Sara. This made me sad to write it, so please don't read if you think it would be upsetting.

Ava sighs in her half-sleep. Sara is across from her on the hotel bed, already sacked out. It’s the most content Ava can remember being, even though they’re in hiding from a future robot assassin. Sara is wearing Ava’s pajamas, and they’re several sizes too large on her. Ava remembers how Sara had laughed and flapped the sleeves when she first put them on.

Ava is drifting in and out of sleep when she feels the mattress move. Then something softly strikes her. 

She opens her eyes just in time to see the dark silhouette of Sara’s arm digging into her gut. 

“Sara,” she says, and Sara’s leg strikes out and kicks her. “Sara, wake up.”

She moves her leg in time to avoid another kick. “Sara, please.”

Sara twists again. Her fist misses Ava’s face. Ava tries to move away, but Sara rolls on top of her and keeps fighting her.

“Sara!”

“Huh?” Sara says sleepily. 

“Sara, you’re killing me here.”

“What is it, angel?”

“Did you know that you, like, fight in your sleep?”

“What?”

“Yeah. You elbow me and kick me like you’re dreaming about beating someone up.”

“No way,” Sara says.

“You know why you’re on top of me?”

Sara wiggles her elbow. Ava grunts.

“Ah, sorry!” Sara says. She rolls over to the other side of the bed.

“It’s okay. I think I can get used to dodging in my sleep.”

“I didn’t know that I did that! Are you sure you don’t want me to move to the floor?”

“It’s fine. I’ll just wake you up if you do it again.”

“Okay.”

Sara falls back asleep, and Ava’s eyes shut too. She feels pressure on her chest and opens her eyes again. It’s dark, but Ava can still tell what’s happening.

Sara is pushing her backwards, and she starts muttering something in her sleep. 

“Yeah, she’s really pretty and I love her,” Sara mumbles. “But I don’t know how to tell her.”

She pauses, and Ava figures that whoever she’s dreaming about must be talking. 

“I can’t tell if she likes me or not. Leo said she does, but I don’t know. It’s so frustrating. Usually, I can talk to girls or guys, no problem. But I’m actually serious about Ava, and I don’t know how to tell her. I don’t know what she expects our relationship to be. I don’t know what to do, Laurel!” 

Sara is still slurring her words, but Ava can understand everything she says. 

Sara wiggles on the bed as she talks and pushes Ava further so her leg is hanging off. Ava tries not to listen, but she can’t help but at Sara in the dark. 

“Wake up,” Ava whispers.

“Laurel, I want you to meet her. I know you can’t, but I think you’d like her. She’s amazing. She makes me so happy. We used to kind of be rivals, but I think I’m in love with her now. I’m so scared. I haven’t been in love with anyone in a long time.”

“Sara,” Ava whispers. “Wake up, angel.”

Sara just turns her head and keeps talking. “What do I do? I just want to, like, take her to nice restaurants and buy her flowers and hold her hand and kiss her and meet her family and introduce her to mine and live with her and her cats. But I don’t know if I’m good enough for her." 

Sara's legs tense when she starts to cry. Ava falls the rest of the way off the bed and softly lands on the ground.

"She, like, has her life together and I’m kind of a mess. She’s like a secret agent. Like, Time FBI. And she’s so cool. She’s a badass, and she’s gorgeous, and she should know better than to fall in love with the girl who broke time. And usually her bosses just want her to stop me from doing whatever I want to do. I’m scared I’m going to ruin her life or make her lose her job or get her shot or erase time so she’s never been born, or she just wants to be a casual thing.”

Sara is almost sobbing by now, and Ava is having more trouble understanding her speech. Ava wants nothing more than to wipe her face clean and kiss it. Sara pauses in talking, but her shoulders keep shaking. 

“Thank you, Laurel. I’ll tell her next time I see her.”

Ava stands up and lies on the other side of the bed from Sara, hoping having Sara’s back to her will make Sara’s dreams less violent and sad.

“We’ll talk about this in the morning, angel,” Ava whispers. “But I love you too.”

Sara moves so Ava’s front is pressed into Sara’s back, and Ava feels Sara’s whole body relax. She shops shaking, suddenly soft and quiet. She leans her head back, and Ava falls asleep to her slow breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sara is a bisexual in love who just needs Ava to hold her. Requests are open. I write things other than angst, I promise!


End file.
